


【嘉磊嘉】你是我的唯一，我是你的什么

by Venayroll808



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venayroll808/pseuds/Venayroll808
Summary: 互攻🚲 先310后103上篇108的后续 吃醋文学 一丢丢丢虐
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship, 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【嘉磊嘉】你是我的唯一，我是你的什么

焉栩嘉头也不回地走回了阳光房，内心一团乱麻，当下最主要的还是气愤，可当他回了房间，用各种架子和毛巾之类的东西把两人的房间挡的严严实实，把赵磊压在床上，对上他的眼睛的时候，突然冒上来的泪意是怎么回事！他早该察觉的吧，磊哥和也哥经常偷偷的就不见了，现在回想起来，真的是自己没有时刻跟着赵磊，才给了他机会。焉栩嘉一边愤怒地想，一边去扯赵磊的衣服，眼泪在眼眶里打转。赵磊抿着嘴唇不说话，任焉栩嘉把自己的衣服脱光。直到看着焉栩嘉虽然生气，但仍拿了润滑带了套小心翼翼地把手指探进后穴，赵磊才低低唤了声“嘉嘉”。焉栩嘉似乎被这一声逼急，嘴上立刻回了句“闭嘴”，同时一颗眼泪就落在赵磊胸膛。赵磊伸手去抚他的脸又被躲开。表现的异常冷漠可是还是心软地给赵磊扩张。焉栩嘉你真是贱，他脑海里现在只有这一句声音在骂着自己，明明是他对不起你，还是不忍心骂他，不忍心让他疼。  
“嘉嘉，进来吧。”赵磊使劲憋住泪水。本来他的愧疚其实也就一点点，但看现在焉栩嘉的动作他真的有些不知所措。他恨不得焉栩嘉骂他、打他，甚至当着所有人的面质问他都好，但他真的没想过小孩这么疯他，这让他开始非常责怪自己。“不用你教我。”焉栩嘉听赵磊这一句话，愤怒又占了上风，随手扯过边上自己的围巾塞了一段到赵磊嘴里。手指在他后穴抽插了几下，感觉很顺畅了，就把自己的肉棒送进去。“哼…”赵磊从喉咙里溢出一声呻吟，手搂紧了焉栩嘉的脖子，腿眼看着就要盘上他的腰。焉栩嘉腾出手把赵磊的腿扯下来，按着他的膝盖往下压。“唔嗯！”赵磊撑着自己的身体就要起来，可怜兮兮地看着焉栩嘉，眼神里满满的都是求饶。焉栩嘉叹了口气也就放过了他，毕竟他也知道赵磊筋其实挺硬的。把赵磊的腿架到自己肩上开始动作，焉栩嘉就一直沉默，脸上也没有表情。赵磊看着觉得不妙：焉栩嘉可一直都是容易情动的人，每次做爱的时候脸都红扑扑的，真的到了刺激的时候喘的比赵磊还厉害。  
果真做了不多久焉栩嘉就兴致恹恹，把自己抽出来，套一摘，小嘴看着就要撅起来。赵磊正要起身，又被压回床上，身下还半硬着的东西被焉栩嘉一口含进嘴里。赵磊倒吸一口气，立马把嘴里的围巾扯出去：“嘉嘉别！”焉栩嘉不轻不重地在赵磊腰上掐了一下，装模作样按住他。实际上以焉栩嘉的力气，如果赵磊真的要反抗，焉栩嘉根本无能为力。赵磊用手肘把自己上身撑起来一点，腾出一只手去摸焉栩嘉的背：“那嘉嘉你慢点。”焉栩嘉一次又一次把赵磊的阴茎送进自己喉咙，眼睛蒙了一层雾，越积越多，终于落泪落在了赵磊的胯骨上。“嘉嘉，嘉嘉你别哭，嘉嘉你先起来，不做了好不好？”赵磊嘴上温柔，手上却强硬的把焉栩嘉扶起来，也不管焉栩嘉挣扎的时候牙齿磕到了自己，只有微微蹙起的眉毛才能显现出他觉得痛。  
“磊哥……”焉栩嘉好像要说些什么，但一出声就带出了哭腔，吓得他赶紧闭上了嘴。“嘉嘉，别哭，我错了，你打我好不好，别哭。”现在突然来温柔攻势，焉栩嘉内心吐槽，连带着都没有那么想哭了。“赵磊，”焉栩嘉抬头看他，“你知不知道有句话叫，出轨只有一次和无数次。”赵磊看着焉栩嘉似笑非笑的表情，一时不知道该说什么。他出轨确实是有理由的，但这个理由放在这个时候说显得非常傻且无情。他确实是出轨了，也只能说些“不会有下一次了”这种话，可他说了能不能做到，焉栩嘉信不信都是问题。“我不会打你，不会暴力对待你，家暴也只有一次和无数次。”他到底从哪看到这些话的，赵磊突然觉得有点好笑，又只能憋着，幸好焉栩嘉心情不好，反应迟钝，根本没察觉到赵磊想笑这回事。“嘉嘉，你原谅我一次好不好，我保证没有下次了。”“不好，我不要原谅你，我明天就要告诉所有人。”焉栩嘉已经没有那么强硬了，靠在赵磊肩窝闷闷地说。“好，嘉嘉想怎么做就怎么做。”赵磊居然还轻轻摇晃了起来，像是哄宝宝睡觉的家长。察觉到不对，焉栩嘉一把睁开：“你别像哄孩子一样哄我！还有，我告诉大家我们俩就会一起被雪藏，我才没这么蠢把自己搭进去！”“那嘉哥要怎么罚我？”赵磊感受到了焉栩嘉的变化，舒了一口气，讲话终于带上了点调笑的意思。  
赵磊没想到的是，焉栩嘉认真思考的结果居然是把他推倒在床上，就要用自己的后穴吞下赵磊的阴茎。“嘉嘉！”赵磊急了，没有润滑就要这么进，真的是胆子大。焉栩嘉怕痛怕的要死，真这么进去了就完蛋了。“你肯定是一直被我上烦了，又不想跟我说，所以才……”后面的话焉栩嘉没有说出口，嘴边肌肉已经依着记忆做出了每次他吃醋时的表情。赵磊噎住，虽然焉栩嘉这么说出来听着好像挺正常，但他真的是因为这个理由才默许了刘也的行为，虽然最开始他以为刘也是想上他，但毕竟他比刘也力气大，他也以为刘也和高嘉朗做过，想着好好跟他说加上力气压制，上他应该是没问题的。赵磊不是没有想过上焉栩嘉，但是每次看着他都讲不出这话，导致他在被刘也勾引的时候脑子一热，就导致了现在的结果。  
“嘉嘉，你别乱来，很痛的。”赵磊去亲他嘴角，想把人哄着睡觉。“那哥哥来嘛。”焉栩嘉突然撒起了娇，转身就倒在床上，一双水汪汪的眼睛盯着赵磊看。赵磊不起身，侧过去抱着焉栩嘉：“既然都躺下了，那我们睡觉吧。”焉栩嘉推了推赵磊：“你不来我就自己来。”他非常准确的抓到了赵磊担心的点，成功地用这句话让赵磊起身。“你疼了要说啊。”赵磊轻声讲，像是在叹气一样。说着拿过套和润滑液，还没打开，套套就被焉栩嘉一把抓过扔到一边，然后什么也不说，就这么看着赵磊。赵磊俯下身去亲了焉栩嘉一下，直接把润滑液的口抵在焉栩嘉的穴口往里挤了一些，给焉栩嘉差不多尾椎的位置垫了一个枕头，手慢慢往里探。一根手指完全进去的时候焉栩嘉轻哼一声，赵磊紧张到就要把手指抽出来。焉栩嘉笑笑：“我又不是一碰就碎，痛我会说的，就是感觉有点奇妙我才哼的……”动动腰示意赵磊继续。慢吞吞地扩张了十分多钟，焉栩嘉感觉都过了一个世纪了，才进到第三根手指，虽然他怕痛，可这未免也太慢了，他不耐烦地把自己往后退，离开赵磊的手指：“这么做下去就别睡觉了，哥哥直接进来嘛～”把自己的腿抱在胸前，后穴更清楚地暴露在赵磊面前。赵磊想了想，确实有点晚了，第二天还定了早点起来练习，下了决心之后他便压了上去：“真的会疼，焉焉，真的要我进去吗？”“别废话别废话，”焉栩嘉还是不争气地红了脸，“抱我。”赵磊环住焉栩嘉，把肉棒对准穴口送了进去。  
奇妙的是，焉栩嘉大概真的很适合被上。除了被填满的感觉有些奇怪，他没有觉得有任何的不适，甚至圈上了赵磊的腰让他快点。下身被咬的很紧，又温暖又紧致，赵磊也忍不住发出了喘声。焉栩嘉听着跟之前完全不一样的喘声，想着果然是因为厌倦了做下面那个，不禁泛起一阵心酸：为什么都不肯跟自己说呢，自己又不是不讲道理，为什么什么都不说就放弃了自己呢。越想越难过，一个晚上的情绪让他忍不住眼泪决堤。还是不想这么大剌剌地哭，他用手臂盖住了半张脸，也不出声，只是整个人一抖一抖。赵磊慌了，顾不得自己有没有爽到，立刻退出来，把焉栩嘉圈在怀里，温暖的手掌抚摸着他的背。焉栩嘉都能感受到一些因为弹吉他而生成的茧。哭了会之后焉栩嘉也逐渐平静下来，声音弱弱的，开口：“我不是矫情，磊哥，我，我就是想说，你想怎么样都可以跟我说，我不会不答应你，你不喜欢我了也可以跟我说，但不要让我蒙在鼓里，然后直接一下子看到那个画面……我，我真的不知道我该有什么反应……”赵磊轻轻的拍打没有断过，等焉栩嘉说完，他也清楚地知道自己伤害焉栩嘉伤害在哪里了。他箍住焉栩嘉，坚定的保证自己就是爱他一个人，不会有下一次了。  
焉栩嘉自己想通之后好哄很多，这时就点了点头，凑上去咬了一口赵磊的唇：“那还继续吗？”赵磊把手覆上焉栩嘉的，把焉栩嘉的手也带着撸动着自己的肿胀：“我们一起出来，明天练习别迟到了，早点睡。”说完专心致志地撸动，深情地交换唾液。  
射过之后焉栩嘉几乎是一分钟都不到就沉沉睡着了，这个夜晚发生的事情实在太耗体力和精力。赵磊用纸巾擦掉残留的体液，给焉栩嘉套上衣服，然后搂着他入睡。


End file.
